Not over You
by BenslerForEva
Summary: I own nothing This is my first fan and songfic and i hope you like it please R&R. thanx
1. Not Over You

Not over you by Gavien Dedraw

Songfic : My best friend showed me this song and Olivia and Elliot just popped into my head and so now im writing it so hope you like it this is my first fanfic please R&R all feed back is welcome THANX!

Olivia comes into work everyday at 5:00. She hasn't smiled ever since Elliot left. It was about 7:00 in the morning when Amaro walked in he said his hellos and then got to work he noticed that something was off about Liv and he wanted to know but knew she would just say "IM FINE" but every time she said that he knew it was the complete opposite.

Nick: "Hey Olivia. You're here early."

Olivia: "Yeah." She said giving him a fake smile.

Nick: " Are you ok. You look a little tired like you haven't slept in days. And don't say your fine because everybody knows your not "

Olivia: "Im okay I am very tired I was up all night looking over this Johnson case." She lied she was up all night after waking up from a nightmare. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't fall asleep so she just watched T.V.

-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-

8:00 rolled around very quickly for the detectives and Olivia was packing up when she got a call from Casey and Alex

Casey: "Hey Liv me and Alex were wondering if you would like to go out with us tonight."

Olivia: Uhm I don't think so. I think Im just wanna go home and go to sleep." Olivia knew that they wernt gonna stop but she wanted to play along anyway.

Casey: Liv you have been mopping around every since Elliot left and." But before she can finish her sentence Alex snatched the phone from her hand.

Alex: " Liv you are going out and that's that we will drag you out of your house and down to this bar me and case found and your gonna have some fun. We are coming to get you we already have our outfits so you better find something cute and NOT COMFORTABLE LIKE WORK CLOTHES! Or me and case will pick something for you.

Olivia: I see that I don't have much of a chose so what time are you coming.

Casey: We will be at your house in a hour so hurry. Put on your police siren if you have to.

Casey&Alex: BYE LIV!

Olivia: BYE.

Olivia goes home and goes straight to her closet. She picks out a short emerald green prom dress with rhinestones just under the bust. Just under the rhinestones the dress was rufelled. She put on the shoes to match she had emerald green rhinestoned pumps that completmented her legs beautifully. She has on a little pink rose blush and bright red lipstick.

Olivia: "Coming" Olivia got up and walked to the door to open it. as soon as she opedned the door she found her best friends with there mouths wide open. They were surprised to see that Olivia picked something so simple but it looked so pretty.

Olivia: Are you gonna come in or what

Casey: Liv you look stunning.

Alex: Its so simple but so pretty. You did good.

Olivia: Thanx you huys look good too.

Alex was waring a stunning short dress features a ruched bodice with asymmetric shoulder and a mini skirt down to the cocktail length and both of them form the gorgeous dress. A shimmering beads accentuate on the hip make the dress appear quite unique. With bright red pumps.

Casey was wairing a Delicate pleating and sparkling accents give this short blue cocktail dress a youthful yet sophisticated style that is sure to impress everyone. This short strapless dress draws the eye up to your beautiful bare shoulders while the unique draping on the skirt adds a touch of elegance. Back zipper. Natural waistline. With black pumps.

Once they left Olivia's apartment they hailed a cab and was off to the Apotheke bar.

When they walked inside everybody was staring at them. They took a seat at the end of the bar and started talking. After about 5 to 10 minuets 3 guys came up and asked them to dance. While they were on the dance floor they announced that the karaoke will begin. Casey and Alex went to go and sign Olivia up.

After about 6 couples it was Liv's turn the announcer calls her name and she is just frozen and then she look over at casey and alex and see them laughing. Then they call her partner and it was the one guy that broke her heart and they were forced on stage.

Olivia got up and grabbed a mike and stood there look at the screen. When he came up they both stood frozen unable to form words. Then Alex and Casey told them to put on Not Over You By. Gaven Dedraw. Little did Olivia know that Alex and Casey set this up.

The announcer say the song and Olivia starts looking for Casey and Alex but they were all the way in the back so she just went with it.

Ellioted started singing: Dreams, that's where I have to go  
to see your beautiful face, anymore  
I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio  
Hope, hope there's a conversation  
where we both admit we had it good but  
until then it's alienation, I know, that much is understood  
And I realize

Olivia started singing:

If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine

I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say, I'm not over you  
Not over you.

They were now look right at each other and they were singing to each other. While Alex and Casey were giving each other a high-five saying they knew that this was going to work. They walked over to Munch and Fin and watched as there best friends sing to each other. But all of the were surprised at how well the sung together.

Elliot: Damn, damn girl you do it well  
And I thought you were innocent  
You took this heart and put it through hell  
But still you're magnificent  
I I'm a boomerang doesn't matter how you throw me  
Turn around and I'm back in the game  
Even better than the old me  
But I'm not even close without you

Olivia:  
If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth.  
No matter what I say, I'm not over you

Olivia and Elliot:  
And if I had the chance to renew  
You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do  
I could get back on the right track  
But only if you'd be convinced  
So until then

Olivia;  
If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth  
Elliot: No matter what I say, I'm not over you  
Olivia: Not over you  
Elliot: Not over you  
Both: Not over you

As the song ended they were so into each other that they slowly kissed each other passionately. Once they broke Olivia was in tears and ran off the stage and right out the door. Elliot followed her and found her out side crying. Inside Casey,Alex,John,and Fin stood there with there mouths wide open. Munch closed his mouth and pushed fin and told him to give him his money. While Alex and Casey walked to the door and peeped out the door to find...

**Ok i plan to add chapters and stuff so i wanted to add an ending to keep you wanting more (hopefully) But please R&R. All feed back is welcomed. Thanx EO **


	2. Forgive me

**Please R&R tell me if you want me to keep writing all suggestions and comments are welcome and well EO and thanks.**

Alex and Casey walked out to find Elliot and Olivia kissing. Alex and Casey were about to walk back in side but decided to ease drop on the conversation

"Olivia I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. You have always been there for me and I should have known that I could come to you. But after I shot that little girl I figured you wouldn't want anything to do with me and I couldn't take you walking out of my life. So I thought I would do it before you got the chance to. But there wasn't one day that went by that I didn't think about you. I wanted to see you smile just one more time. Hear you laugh. Watch you with the victims its amazing how caring you are toward them. I would give up everything to see that one more time. And I know you won't forgive me anytime soon but I just wanted you to know that I'm not leaving you any more. I will be there when you need me to be because I love you Olivia Benson you are my other half and if it takes you until I am on my death bed to realize that I love you and really mean it I will wait."

Olivia was in tears. Speechless, she just stood there and looked in to his eyes reading him like a book and she knew he meant every word. But he had hurt her so bad, when he left he took her with him and it would be awhile until she fully forgave him but she loved him and she knew it. But she only had one question that she needed an answer to.

"El why, why did you just leave without telling me I tried calling you but you never answered your phone."

"Liv I never got a call from you I tried calling you but it just kept going straight to voice mail so I thought you were ignoring me."

"No, I wasn't ignoring you I was waiting for your call but I had got and upgrade on my Iphone so I went and got the newest one and Kathy ended up breaking her phone so I gave her my old one."

" wait so Kathy has your phone with the old number and that's the one I have been leaving messages on. OH Shit this is bad this is really bad."

"What is so bad El aren't you guys divorced?"

" Yes but before she even filed for divorce I was calling your old phone and I kept calling and calling but you never answered. I called you one last time saying that we needed to talk and to please call me and I waited by my phone for a week and still no call from you. So I just gave up."

" I told Kathy that if anybody called asking for me to tell me but I have been hoping you call me back ever since you left and now I know the reason why. But El I dont know how i am suppose to forgive you. You left me to pick up the pieces. The only notice i got was when Cragen said that you had put in your papers and i couldnt take that. I was never gonna leave you and you should know me well enough to know that I will never leave you when you need me the most and I am very disappointed to not even get a good bye. Yeah maybe Kathy never told me you called but i haven't moved. I'm still in the same apartment that i was in before you left. There were plenty of other ways that you could have told me."

" Your right and i am sorry Liv but if i would have told you good bye i would have never left and i know that was your point that you didn't want me to leave but I... I just couldn't say good bye to you. I couldn't bare seeing and hearing you cry as i walked out of your door and i knew once i walked out of your door that i would be walking out of your life and Liv every single day i was a way from you i cried and cried my self to sleep. I have been trying to protect you from getting hurt in anyway and to come back and find out that i did the one thing that i was trying to prevent it killed me in side and i caused you so much pain thinking that i did you a favor and i am So,So sorry for that and i hope that you could forgive me."

Elliot was now on one knee and in and Alex and Casey stood there dumbfounded. They were shocked at what Elliot said but they were surprised at how low Kathy will go to stop him and Olivia from being together. So they decided to stay there and listen to the rest of the conversation. After about a minute of listening to Olivia and Elliot Casey and Alex decided to go and tell Fin and Munch what was going on.

"It took you guys long enough to get back in here."

"Yeah well we some news because well of course we were ease dropping but the reason why El never contacted Olivia was because of Kathy. Liv gave Kathy her old phone when she got and upgrade."

Why would she do that

"Im getting to it Fin just let me finish. Olivia gave Kathy her old phone BECAUSE Kathy broke hers and need one and Olivia gave her hers and it turns out that when Liv gave us her knew number Kathy had Olivia's old number so that was the number Elliot was calling and left messages on. Olivia told Kathy that if there was anything related to her to tell her but Kathy didn't."

" Wow thats messed up man"

" I know right. Who knew Kathy would stoop that low."

Fin,Alex, and Casey all raised there hand

" Okay well know that i think about it that's kind of true but what should we do about it."

" Yeah what are we gonna do about it"

" I dont think there is anything we can do about but wait and see what Liv and El do."

" I guess your right"

" So what should we do now"

" We could get wasted"

" Sure"

" Sure"

" OK"

**-BACK OUT SIDE-**

Elliot started walking Olivia home. The walk to Olivia's house went like this...

"Hey Liv"

"Yeah"

"Do you think Alex and Casey think we didnt see them watching us."

"I think they didnt realized we knew."

" What do you wanna do about that."

" You wanna see how much they know"

" How do we do that."

" I have a plan."

" What is it?"

" Ok were gonna...

**I hope you like this chapter. As you could see i LUV cliff hangers but yeah keep R&R. PLEASE. And please send suggestions so that it can be better. ALL SUGGESTIONS AND COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!**


	3. Tipsy

Chapter 3 Not over you

I know it has been a while since I have posted but I have thought of ideas and so this is going to be a whole entire songfic story every chapter or so will have a song so YAY.

Chapter 3

Olivia and Elliot walk back in holding hands. But little did they know that their friends were drunk or tipsy. As they strode toward the table Alex, Casey, Fin, and Munch were all faced forward and laughing so no of them saw Olivia and Elliot walk in.

"Hey guys what are you up to" said Olivia

But nobody turned around.

"Guys" Said Elliot

But nobody still turned around. So Olivia and Elliot walked around the table and now completely forgot why they came back in the bar to see their friends drunk and laughing like little kids. And at the sight Olivia and Elliot started laughing really hard. Casey was trying to balance a spoon on her nose that fell of but she still thought she was balancing it. Munch and Fin were having a spit ball war and Alex was trying to rap. So Olivia and Elliot just went with it.

" Liv, El when did you get here."

" Yeah Liv and E-l-l-i-o-t"

" Alex why did you just.. forget it. We have been here since you guys got here."

" Really. Aw ok uhm, im hungry let's go to…. TGI FRIDAYS!"

" Yeah. I drive."

" You guys didn't come in cars."

" Then how did we get here LIV'

" By taxi"

" a taxi is a car so what now BOOM."

" OK you guys need to go home.''

" NO I DON'T WANNA GO HOME."

" how about we go home change and meet at livs house"

" okay"

They knew as soon as everybody got home they wouldn't fell like going and probably crash.

Once everybody was in there cab Olivia and Elliot got in there taxi and was off to Liv's apartment. When they got there they walked up to her apartment she unlocked the door and they walked in and took off there jackets and there was a awkward silence between them. Until Olivia broke the silence

" So can I get you something to drink maybe a beer or water."

" Yeah, Il take a beer."

" Okay so um, where were you for all of this time."

" I was at home for a month then Kathy started complaining about me getting a job. We always had a fight so that eventually led to a divorce. So that lasted about 3 months. Then I moved out of the city and I went to Chicago and lived there for a while and then came back I have been in town for 2 months. So I lived in Chicago for half a year and yeah."

" Why did you finally decide to come back."

" When I realized how much of an idiot I am and so now im going to try to get my retirement papers thrown out and come back and hopefully come work back at SVU with you guys. I missed the gang and you so much. I just can't leave that.

" Okay, 1 more question."

" Shoot"

" Where is the craziest place you have had sex."

" WOW Liv, Uhm I think in the back seat of my car. How about you."

" I think it would have had to be in a coat closet at a party when I was 21 and I was drunk off my ass."

" WOW, I would have never took you for a party girl.

" Well."

" I'm beat let's go to bed we have a big day a head of us."

"OK"

Olivia was really excited to see what Elliot had planed for her


End file.
